Why did I fall for him?
by J.S. Rivas
Summary: Based off my story 'Stop Calling Me! 2' Riza Hawkeye Always wondered why did she fell in love with Roy Mustang. So she looks into the 3 things Women like about Men. Rated K, Slightly Funny


**Author Note:**

**Hey guys I decided to make a one-shot about my most favorite manga couple of all time**

**Royai**

**In the meantime I'll will continue writing my two other stories.**

**This is from after 'Stop Calling Me!' Riza Hawkeye one day wonders why did she fell for him. You will get to see this on the sequel on later chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Why did I fall for Him?<strong>

**By Jesus S. Rivas**

Lt. Riza Hawkeye has always had a crush on Colonel Roy Mustang since she first met him, When he first became her father student. She always went and ask herself

_"Why of all the men did I fall for Roy Mustang"_ Riza Asked, To herself

Riza knew she had good reasons. She could thought of all the things women liked in men. Looks, Charm, And Manners...

* * *

><p>1. Looks<p>

Roy Mustang always got the girl with his good looks. His eyes were narrow and Onyx colored. He seemed to have some Xingese blood in him, But it was something about his eyes; That women became mesmerized when they look into his eyes.

Riza Hawkeye always remembered the day she first laid eyes on him. She remembered when she first opened the door. She was shocked when she first saw him. He was 14 years old at the time and his hair was short and messy. Riza blushed when she looked into his eyes. Riza swears she could her choir singing and saw a bright light behind him, As his skin and hair shine.

Today Roy's hair his grown and is more messier, But still looks silky. Riza Hawkeye never worried about looks, But admits that she really finds Roy extremely irresistible and his looks is part of the reason she is in love with him.

* * *

><p>2. Charm<p>

Riza Hawkeye at times saw Roy use his charm to many women. She didn't understand on how women were turned to gawking idiots by just a few simple words and by a smirk, Until one day the colonel was flirting with Hawkeye. It was when Roy was promoted to colonel, They were both alone in the office. Roy was again being lazy with paperwork and Hawkeye was trying to get him to do it...

_"Colonel do your work!" _Said Hawkeye

_"Can't I just leave it for another day" _Said Roy

_"It will keep piling up if you don't finish it"_

Roy didn't respond, Instead he was playing around with his pens

_"Colonel!, Do your work!" _Yelled Hawkeye

_"And what do I get if I finish it"_

**CLICK!**

_"Oh please I'm already got threaten with that over a thousand times" _Said Mustang

Hawkeye couldn't believe that the gun threat didn't work; She almost gave up; But she really wanted him to get to work...

_"What will get you to do your work Sir?" _Said Hawkeye

Roy smirk as she said those words, He got up from his chair

_"Anything?" _Said Roy

_"Yes as long as you do your work"_

_"How about if you give me the honors"_

_"Honors of what" Said Hawkeye_

_"To be my date Saturday"_

Hawkeye was shocked. Did Roy Mustang really asked Hawkeye out on a date?...

_"Colonel this is not app-"_

Next thing she knew Roy Mustang was so close to her that his torso brushed against Riza chest. She looked at his eyes and blushed. Hawkeye then snapped out of it.

_"Colonel we shouldn't"_

_"All I ask that if you want to be my girlfriend"_

She couldn't help but blush, Then she came up with an idea...

_"Alright... But in one condition"_

_"And what is it?"_

_"I want to know if your serious about this"_ Said Riza _"I don't want to be a just an other on of your floozies"_

_"I can promise you I'm very serious about this"_

Riza didn't expect him to say that. Her face was turning crimson red

_"Alright... How about this if you want me to go on a date with you, Then do all your paperwork, But..."_

_"And..?"_

_"If your serious... then you must do 2 weeks of paperwork all by yourself by this week"_ Said Riza, Roy was shocked _"If you do_ _this not only will I be your girlfriend, I'll call you Roy when we are alone, I'll be less strict when we are alone, And will give you a kiss when ever you like"_

_"Alright... I'll do it" Said Roy "And I will get you to be my girlfriend"_

Riza was shocked as Roy got to his desk and worked faster then ever.

Hawkeye now knew how charming he was after he first tried to flirt with her.

* * *

><p>3. Manners<p>

Of course what is charm without manners, Without it you be just an other creep who women would like to stay away from and be worried you would rape them.

Roy Mustang was polite to women on dates. Women always felt comfortable with him, And Riza Hawkeye knew this like other women did. She remembered her date with him on that Saturday night.

She was getting ready for the date and couldn't help but blush thinking about it...

_"I can't believe he actually did two weeks worth of paperwork by himself"_ Said Riza, To Black Hayate

Just then she heard a knock on her door and looked out of her window to see it was Roy...

_"Oh crap here he is!" _Said Riza

She didn't know why she was acting like this, He wasn't her first date or her first boyfriend, But she did like him since she was a little girl. She ran to the door and check her self out. She looked beautiful with her short black dress that covered part of her tattoo with her loose hair covering the rest, High heels, And wearing red lipstick. She opened the door to see Roy with red roses in his right hand. He was wearing a Black dress shirt with a White tie, Black trousers, Shiny Black shoes, And he had his hair combed. He look stunning.

They drove to the restaurant and Riza was impressed with Roy's car. It was a Black Scion TC, She didn't knew that Roy got paid a lot of money. They stopped on Eastern City most fancy restaurant, And Riza now couldn't really believe it, He really must get paid a lot of money. He opened her door and gave her his hand.

Throughout the entire night he showed manners. Riza didn't knew this side of Roy at the office he was lazy to do work and made her and the others do it at times. At times he was an asshole, But he showed Riza that he wasn't all bad...

* * *

><p><em>"I still don't know why I fell for him" <em>Said Riza

Of all 3 things women liked about men. Riza still doesn't know why so completely in love with him. She entered into Roy's office. Roy was sleeping from all the paperwork he did, Havoc, Breda, Falman, And Fuery had their day off, So it meant bad luck for Mustang and Hawkeye was sent around to do some errands. She saw did he actually manage to finish everything and saw how much of a mess his hair was also by the 5 o clock shadow he had.

_"Oh you poor man" _Said Hawkeye

She gently shake him and he woke up to see it was His girlfriend Hawkeye...

_"Hey honey" _Said Roy, Groggy with sleep

_"Hey Roy let's get you home" _Said Riza, In a gentle tone

He got up and got his goat, As they were walking down the halls. They heard the other soldiers talking...

_**"Scar is in Eastern City and he attacking the Elric Brothers!"**_

Roy and Riza looked at each other, An then Roy walked to the group of soldiers to know where is Scar at. Riza looked at him with concern...

_"Colonel wait, What are you gonna do" _Said Hawkeye

_"We are going to help Fullmetal and Alphonse" _Said Roy

_"But your just got up, Let me take care of it"_

Roy stopped and Riza looked at him confuse

_"Hawkeye I can't do that" _Said Roy _"Fullmetal would get on my case if I wasn't there"_

Hawkeye looked at him with concern

_"And Besides Riza" _Said Roy, He turned to face her _"I know you can take care of yourself, But I can't help but worry about you"_

She looked at him with a surprise look on her face

_"I can't let my subordinates fight out there while I sit back"_

Just then Hawkeye just found out her answer to her question

_"I'm gonna go help Fullmetal are you with me Lt. Hawkeye?"_ Said Roy, As he had a determined look on his face and walked down the hall

She stood there with a smile and blush. She now knew why she fell for him. Roy's Looks, Charm, And Manners were part of the reason she fell for him, But one other reason was his personality. His unwillingness to sacrifice his subordinates, Ambition to become Fuhrer, And his ablity to lead.

He turned around noticing that she didn't answer his question, And saw her face. He watched her blush on the cheeks, Her Amber eyes showing longing, And the smile on showing her pink lips. Roy smiled to see her like that, You would never see Hawkeye like that...

_"Are you with me?" _Said Roy, As he offered his hand for her to grab

She hold on his hand and walked down the hallway with him

_"Of course Roy, I'm always with you" _Said Riza

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

**Okay so sent me a Review or other stuff and If you never read any of my stories before, Please read my other story 'Stop Calling Me! 2' And watch the first story. You will get to see more Royai on it and look back on the past.**


End file.
